


The Night Cabbie

by handsometabbyc



Category: Blood & Donuts (1989)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampires, hints at future polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Earl, a vampire who runs a night cab in Toronto, is faced with the unexpected return ofBoya, the one who turned him and disappeared out of guilt when Earl was less then ecstatic about being undead (or If Boya had saved Earl)
Relationships: Boya Zsekely/Earl (Blood & Donuts), Boya Zsekely/Molly (Blood & Donuts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Night Cabbie

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Blood and Donuts as 'research' for this and while the ending was even stupider then I remember it did validate the premise of this fic though, it really seemed like Boya was close to turning Earl out of desperation

Being a vampire hadn't been as horrible as Earl had initially thought. He could buy fresh animal blood or liver from where he lived, not to mention he'd driven the night cab for the last two years, so being a night owl was no issue for him. In the same vein whatever social life he had was with other folks on the graveyard shift...even if they were more often then not a tad bit shady and occasionally got him in into trouble.

Before he started his work night Earl stopped by a local Asian butcher that evening like he did three times a week to pick up a quart of pigs blood. He'd do it less, but the catch in the convenience of readily available blood was it became less effective faster. Granted, the man at the counter never batted an eye so he supposed he really had nothing to stress about, but it still was a concern.

As usual he dropped it off at his small apartment, the same one he'd had for the past four years, possibly five, he was starting to lose track. For a moment he paused at the door, paper bag in one arm as he looked around suspiciously. Something felt odd, almost like someone was there, or at least been there, and yet in was empty. 

It was a slow night so he stopped by the donut shop, taking a counter seat with the drawing portfolio and a tin of colored pencil's Molly had gotten him for Christmas. They were nice ones like all the real artists used, not that Crayola trash.

After he scrutinized the panels of the batman comic he had carefully drew his own winged figure, concentrating so hard he didn't see Molly walk over, the warm mug being set in front of him startling him.

"I thought Vampiro looked familiar." She said.

"He's not called Vampiro." Earl grumbled.

"That's what you said he was called." She insisted with amusement.

"I said might be. I shouldn't have told you that given how it's... you know... a work in progress. Thanks by the way." He insisted, picking up the mug, observing it was blood with dismay and before taking a sip remarked: "You know just once I wish you'd bring me a coffee and one of those walnut crullers again."

"I remember the last time you convinced me to do that, you were sick for a day straight, Boya was pissed." She was referring to the brief period Boya was still around after he'd 'saved' Earl. He'd eventually left after weeks of Earl giving him the cold shoulder. Well, it wasn't just that, they had started to get along but then something happened to mess everything up.

Sometimes he felt like it was Boya's way of getting back at him him for being upset. Earl supposed that was a bit 'melodramatic' as Molly would call it, that Boya simply didn't know how to deal, but what did that matter? Either way he wasn't here and he hadn't been for awhile.

"Oh I remember, and despite the fact that he saved my ass doesn't mean he has a say in what I do with it. Hell, it's not like I got much of a choice in the matter as it is."

"One of those night's huh?" 

"You're the one who brought him up... but I don't know, I suppose." he said as he took another drink. "What makes you say that?"

" I can't help but notice you're a particular type of gloomy tonight. Is something up?"

He tusked, shaking his head. "Ah...you'd think I'm a nut job."

"I already think you're a nut job Earl, what is it?"

"Well..." He nibbled on the corner of his lip before saying: "It feels like Boya's back in town. Hell, maybe you feel it too, that's why you brought it up."

"Hey, you're the one who works in that crack about getting turned against your will nearly every time I bring him up."

"I don't know, maybe it bugs me."

"You'd rather have died?" 

"I am dead Molly, don't be ridiculous." He lowly retorted, glancing expectantly at at someone who entered the donut shop and seeing it wasn't anyone he knew he returned to brooding. That wasn't necessarily something that being a vampire had thrust upon Earl, but more... a self awareness of it. He was still the same guy who weaped about a puppy he lost years ago and read comics and detective thrillers but was still somewhat different nature to it, like it got to him more.

But of course she would never say any of that.

"You not being around anymore I mean... maybe it's selfish but I'm glad your still around."

He smiled a bit at that, almost tempted to make a crack about that but for once wasn't really in the mood. "I'm uh... glad I'm still around too. It's just I didn't have any say in the matter."

"Does anyone?" She said with a shrug.

He supposed she was right, just as much as he knew one day she'd be gone while he was... stuck. "It's just...I barely had any idea what to do with my life before. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I'm not interested in being some blood sucking psychopath who goes around biting necks."

"...Honestly it doesn't seem like that's Boya's scene either. Maybe there's other undeads like you."

"I guess that never occurred to me... That'd be something wouldn't it?" He didn't know whether he believed it or not, but he'd like to think it might be true. He dug around in his pocket, put a couple of bucks on the counter before collecting his things and saying heavily: "Night Molly."

"Goodnight." She said, and after he left she called out tiredly: "He's gone."

Boya scrambled from the custodial closet, a vacuum and a couple of brooms and a mop clattering to the floor, alarming several patrons at the sight of the disheveled pale looking man with wild blond hair which he raked back into place with his fingers as he stood up straight. "That was a close one."

"Imagine, Earl showing up here. What are the chances?" Molly answered sarcastically.

"I wanted to see you because I wanted to talk about Earl... by the way, did you really have to bring me up?"

"Oh did that make you uncomfortable? Would you rather I'd said you were here?" She said as Boya walked around the counter, helping himself to Earl's two thirds of the way finished blood.

"I'm more concerned for him, he said he didn't like it." He retorted.

"Oh I bet you're real concerned, that's why you disappeared for a year and haven't said anything about being back."

"...It's complicated. Plus something sorta happened... well, it's complicated."

She was aware of the something that happened, or at least suspected it. No doubt it had something to do with the longing looks she'd sometimes see Boya give Earl, similar to the ones he used to give her before she'd essentially broken up with him. She liked him okay, but with him being a vampire and her being human, and with Earl possibly coming into the picture, it just seemed a little too messy.

"Maybe, but you still abandoned him, you abandoned both of us."

He gave her a little look. "Before, I thought you said-"

"I-I meant as a friend." She managed to stutter out. Okay maybe she was still a little into him, but it seemed like it would be messy.   
"But all that aside...I don't know much about vampires but I think you're somewhat responsible for Earl."

"He was sorta talking about feeling alone." He acknowledged with heavy contemplation. "I suppose this is where you tell me if I don't tell him I'm here you will?"

"Now why would I do that? it'd just take away from when you eventually do." She said pointedly.

Christ, beautiful and smart he thought bitterly, shooting a grim little smile her way. Why couldn't it have worked out between them? Granted at the same time there was the situation with Earl, handsome sweet Earl. Maybe that's why he bolted, out of worry that by saving him he ruined part of what he was starting to love about him.

Maybe he was wrong.

\---

Before dawn Earl came back to his apartment, where Boya was sitting uncomfortably at his kitchen table, standing stiffly.

"I..." He cleared his throat, speaking softly as simply said: "Hey."

"Hey?" Earl repeated, scoffing. "He ghosts us for almost a year and all he has to say is hey?"

"Well...to start with anyway."

"Fair enough." Earl took off his coat, throwing it over a chair. "See, I knew you were back, I just knew it."

"Yeah, I'm back. I didn't mean to be gone for so long, one week just turned into another, and then you know...one month into another."

"Suppose we've all been there... it's only human you know, being a jackass tripping over their own emotions." Earl said as he took the quart of pigs blood he'd brought earlier, taking a slug of it from the container, pausing as Boya stared at him, a smidge of blood at the corner of his mouth. "What?"

"How do you do that?"

"I got impatient...it's not like anyone else is drinking it." Earl muttered, though he went to the kitchen to pour it in a mug and popping it in the microwave.

"No, calling yourself human. I mean, you aren't are you? I ruined that for you."

"Huh... I guess I wasn't thinking." Earl reasoned as the microwave pinged and he retrieved his mug walking back to Boya. "But what if I was, you know? after all what made us human... it's still intact isn't it?"

"You really think that?"

"It's not like we're lurching zombies, it's like that addict stuff you was talking about before? We can choose not to do it."

"I did say that." Boya reminisced.

"I mean there really isn't anything more human then doing stupid shit. Granted, zombies and demons can do stupid things, but...eh I don't know, it doesn't stem from something deeper, like emotions and shit."

"...And shit?" Boya asked, Earl cracking a smile at that shrugging.

"Eh... you know what I mean man."

Boya smiled back a little. "I guess your right. Don't take this the wrong way but you can be pretty smart sometimes."

"Don't be so surprised." Earl chided. "I'm no dummy, I just do dumb shit sometimes. Or...you know, I'll even freak out over dumb shit on occasion." His tone got soft as he added: "For instance what happened before you left, because of that one night."

"You think I left because you freaked out over that?" 

"I-I meant me freaking out in the first place." Earl managed to stammer out, though asked cautiously: "But I figured that might've been what scared you off."

"What? No. I mean...it might've been part of it, but it's more then that Earl. it's complicated. Not that that justifies me just leaving of course."

A series of expressions passed across Earl's face as if considering arguing against the fact, reassure him that wasn't the case, before looking down and quietly saying: "Damn right it doesn't."

Boya reached up to caress his face, and when Earl looked up to meet his eyes he smiled helplessly. "I imagine sorry doesn't mean much, but I'm so sorry."

Earl reached up to touch the hand as he started to pull it away, cold like his but still was a comfort. "It means a lot actually."

"And I know I've said it before, I'm sorry I slipped up and got you into this mess." He said as he stepped closer.

"Ah...you get used to it."

Boya had to laugh at that. "That's a rather flippant way of putting it."

Earl smiled back. "I suppose, but it's true."

"Well I hope you never get too used to it, if you know what I mean." He stepped forward to kiss him but Earl shifted away, swallowing nervously. 

"I uh..." He started but Boya squeezed his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, it's okay. I can be out of step sometimes, even Molly says so."

Earl shook his head. "I uh... I'm sorry."

"Really it's okay, I'm only comfortable if you are."

"Nothing against men that partake, I just don't know about doing it myself."

"It's okay." Boya repeated once again, and Earl finally nodded. 

"Kay."

the sounds of the early morning commuters driving past Earl's apartment building interrupted the soft moment, and as he glanced at the horizon he could see the sky was lightening. "...I should get back to my hotel room."

"Right..." Earl said as Boya moved to put on his coat, before adding hesitantly: "...Or you could stay here for the day."

"Are you sure?" 

"Well I wouldn't ask if it wasn't?" He asked with a frown, something about the genuine confusion relieved Boya. "It's pretty close to sunrise to, why risk it?"

Seeing the concern in Earl's eyes he took off his coat again. "Of course I can stay."

**Author's Note:**

> If I was going to devote more time and energy to this I would explore the polyamorous aspect, but I wanted to at least allude to it


End file.
